Mistake or For Real?
by nira-chan
Summary: Naruto oneshot I did. What happens what Saskue's and Sakura's feelings finally come out in the open? And what happens when Sakura finds out that he might of just been playing with her emotions? Was it a mistake? Or was it for real? read and review


Hey everyone this is just a one shot I decided to do in my spare time. It's a saskuraxsakura fic. Forgive me if Sasuke is OOC, I just started watching the series. Here is a little reference to how I write

_**Bold italics are flashbacks**_

_Italics are thoughts in present time_

'**_italics in bold, with commas in front if in and in back, are thoughts in the past.'_**

And with that here it is…

Mistake or For Real

Sakura awoke early that morning, with a smile on her face.

"I wanna get to the bridge early today, so I can see Sasuke. Especially after yesterday."

_**Begin flashback:**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura are walking home from a day of training. As usual Sakura accompanied Sasuke on his walked home.**_

"_**Why do always follow me?" Sasuke asked in his usual emotionless voice. "It's so annoying."**_

**_Sakura knew why she followed him. She loved him, and she knew it was an unrequited love. She knew that Sasuke though she only had a crush on him, but her feeling were much deeper than that. She wanted to answer his question by saying, 'I love you, that's why I follow you. And that's why I would follow you to the ends of the earth.' But she knew she could never say that._**

"_**For once you seem to be at a loss for words." Sasuke stated**_

"_**Sasuke…"**_

"_**You're house is that way." Sasuke pointed to the right of him. "You should leave."**_

"_**Do I really bug you that much? Do I bug you so much that you tell me when to leave to go to my own house? Do I!"**_

"_**Simply, yes you do."**_

"**_I see…Sasuke." Sakura's eyes started to tear. She had heard Sasuke call her annoying before, but the way he said it this time, with such seriousness in his voice, it was overwhelming. She bowed her head and stared at the ground. She didn't want Sasuke to she her crying. That would just show him that she is weak and annoying._**

**_Sasuke turned to face Sakura. He saw her head facing the ground. And when he glanced at the ground, he saw small droplets of tears that fell from Sakura's face onto the dirt._**

'_**Did I just make her cry? I said things like that to her before, but I never made her cry. I must have really hurt her. But, why do I care about her feelings? And why do I feel so bad about hurting her? Maybe I should say something….' Sasuke thought to himself**_

'_**He really hates me! I can't avoid the truth anymore, I can't stop running from reality, and hope by some miracle that he will return my feelings!' Sakura thought to herself**_

_**Sasuke soon found himself walking over to where Sakura was standing.**_

"_**Sakura…I'm sorry." Sasuke embraced Sakura in a tight embrace.**_

"_**Sasuke…" Sakura looked up at Sasuke with tear-filled eyes.**_

"_**Sakura, please stop crying. It really doesn't suit you." He whipped away her tears. "I much rather see you smiling."**_

"_**Sasuke, I love you."**_

"_**I love you too, Sakura."**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Sakura ran to the bridge as fast as she can. Soon the image of Sasuke came visible to her.

_Yea! I can see him! I can't wait till I can talk to him!_

Soon Sakura arrived at the bridge, and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke how are you?" Sakura walked over and gave Sasuke a hug, but to Sakura's surprise he didn't return it. She looked up at him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

He broke away from her embrace. "Please, don't tell me you let what happened between us yesterday go to your head?"

"What are you talking about?"

"After I went home I realized it was a mistake. What happened between us was nothing, it was mistake."

"How could you say that? How could you!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was a little taken back by Sakura's outburst.

"Well! Aren't you going to answer me!"

"…"

"I was such an idiot! You really had me fooled Uchiha! After that performance yesterday, I could have sworn that you had feeling for me but I guess not!" Sakura ran over to Sasuke and pounded her hands on his chest. "How can you be so cruel and just play with people's emotions?"

Sasuke grabbed her wrists. "Sakura, I'm sorry. No matter what I do, I always seem to hurt the ones I get close to. I do love you, I really do. And the reason I said all those cruel things to was because I haven't killed my brother yet and I was worried once I get strong enough, and leave to destroy him that you would follow me like you always do. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me. So I thought if you thought I didn't return your feeling you'd give up and stop following me."

"Sasuke…I doesn't matter where you go, I'll be there to follow you. And I would never give up. When the time comes for you to go kill your brother, I promise I'll wait here for you. As long as you promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise I'll come back to you." And with that said Sasuke leaned in and gave Sakura a kiss. And that's when they heard a familiar annoying voice calling them.

"Hey! Sakura Sasuke!" It was Naruto; he was running towards them waving.

"Ready for another day of training?" Sasuke asked

"You bet." Sakura responded with a smile

Well what did you think? Review and let me know, flames are welcome!


End file.
